The Life of Percy Jackson
by ZoZoS2005
Summary: One boy, in particular, had always had a hard life. But what happens when he gets a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of Percy Jackson. Percy will be a bit OOC, don't say I didn't warn you
1. Disclaimer

So, I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, they Uncle Rick and J.K. Rowling respectively. There, I'm not saying it again...

If you want me to continue this story, just let me know and I will.

Hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Start of it all

_Hecate's PoV Hecate's PoV_

I gazed down the dusty street, abandoned by all but a small child. The boy who couldn't have been older than five, was on his knees, staring at the burnt stuffed bear that lay beside him.

I stumbled over a piece of debris that littered the street as I made my way over to the child. Sitting down next to the ragged boy, I reached out, against my will, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned his head slowly, as though he was afraid of what he might find, and I blinked as his face came into view. Extraordinary sea-green orbs stared sadly up into my chocolate brown ones. Raven black hair that shone slightly in the harsh sunlight framed his dirty face, but beneath the mud and scratches, I saw prominent cheekbones and a sculpted nose that looked like one of nobility.

I stared once again into the haunted sea-green eyes and saw, for the first time, the slumbering power hidden deep inside the boy. This lonely, abandoned child that was the key to hundreds of lives. The earth itself was relying upon the child in front of me.

Smiling gently, I reached out and placed a forefinger on the stained brow in front of me. "I, Hecate, Goddess of magic and crossroads, bless this mortal with Magic's runes. May he have an inner wisdom and sun's guidance." A soft green glow encased the boy before disappearing, invisible to the mortal eye.

I reached out once again, but this time to wrap my arms around his tense body, the way a mother would a child. "Sleep, little one. I will guard your dreams and haunt the nightmares of your enemies."

The world flickered, and I woke up in my bed, smiling at the fact I may have made this mortal's life just a bit easier.

 _Percy's 3rd person PoV_

Seven-year-old Percy was hiding in his room. He had just gotten yelled at by his obnoxious stepfather Gabe, (or Smelly Gabe in the mind of Percy) and the young boy had run to his room to escape the anger. Percy poked his head out from under his bed and frowned. The walrus had stopped shouting profanities and the broken-down apartment they lived in was silent. He crawled out from his hiding spot and snuck towards the door to his room he had slammed shut only a few minutes ago.

After quickly but quietly descending the stairs, Percy stuck his head into the kitchen. The fire of the stove was on and Gabe was lying, soaked, on the floor. Percy tiptoed over to his mom and asked, "What happened, mom? Why is Smelly Gabe on the floor, why is the stove on?" Percy's mom, Sally, twisted her head frantically to look at her son.

"What do you mean the stove's on, Percy?" She rushed to the aforementioned stove and turned the childproof knobs off, one by one.

Now, Percy was not stupid, contrary to what his report card said, but he didn't understand how the stove had turned on without his mom knowing, or how Smelly Gabe was drenched, as though he'd just gotten into a shower with his clothes on. Sally came back and picked up her son carefully as though he might explode any second.

"Percy are you sure you don't know what happened?" The black-haired boy shook his head slowly. Gabe groaned and stirred on the uncomfortable, broken, wooden floor, but other than that everything was still. A woman stood in the corner of the kitchen. Brown eyes the colour of coffee stared at him and she shook her head slowly before putting a finger to her lips and winking. 'Hush, child, everything will be fine.' A voice sounded in the young boy's mind.

He shook his head once more, and the lady disappeared.

-Line break-

That night, as his mother was tucking him into his creaky bed, Percy thought he heard a whisper, almost like the ocean. "Percy," his mother said, not seeming to have heard anything, "I want you to know, no matter what, I love you, and I will always be here for you."

Percy nodded, already falling asleep. "I love you too mommy."

His mother backed out of the room, smiling as her baby boy fell into a peaceful sleep. "Hecate help me. He has already started, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the pretence."

'Be calm, my child. All will be well. Soon, after his tenth birthday, show him the wonders of your old life. I am here for you, remember that.'

Sally got into her own bed, Gabe passed out on the couch from a game of poker and smiled. 'Soon, my baby boy, soon you will understand.'

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Letter

It was Percy's eleventh birthday and he couldn't wait. Ever since his mom told him about magic the year before, Percy had been counting down the days until he got the letter to go to the magnificent school that his mother described in such clarity. Smelly Gabe left the house for the day to do 'work', so Sally and Percy made the most of it.

Now the day was over, Sally had asked her son to empty the letter box, and soon the apartment filled with elated cheers as the mother and son duo stared down at a wrinkled, parchment envelope. "P. Jackson, Second Bedroom, East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, Manhattan, New York! It's here! It's finally here!" Sally smiled at her excited son and gestured for him to continue reading the fabled letter.

Percy took a breath to calm himself and opened the letter. "Dear Mr Jackson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than August twentieth. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall." Percy finished after reading through the letter slowly due to his dyslexia. He turned to his mom once again. "Mom! I finally get to learn magic!"

Sally grinned, and they danced around the apartment. "Come on Percy, I'll help you write the letter, and then, would you say no to blue cookies?"

Percy smirked in his usual lopsided fashion. "I'll race you to the kitchen!"

 **-Line break-**

"Thanks for the awesome day, mom," Percy whispered as he got into bed.

"You're welcome, honey. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley, and we can get you your stuff for school." His mom grinned as Percy started to bounce around in his bed.

"I can't wait, mom! This is going to be awesome!"

Sally started to walk out of the bedroom as Percy drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that this adventure was just beginning.

 **-Line break-**

The next day Percy woke up as soon as the sun touched his sleeping face. It was a trick he was good at, along with being able to set an amount of time he wanted to sleep for. His enthusiasm, however, soon diminished as he realized his stepfather was back.

"Come on brat, what are you waiting for. Go get me a beer would you!" Percy ducked his head, afraid of what was to come.

"Yes Sm- yes Gabe." He ran to the kitchen before Gabe could recognize Percy's mistake. This torture continued for a couple more hours before Percy could escape to his room. A few minutes of being cooped up in Gabe's personal rubbish dump was horrible for an ADHD kid like Percy though, so he went to his mom.

"Please, can we leave now mom? I'm so bored!" Sally smiled and nodded.

"Just give me a few more minutes honey, and then we can leave."

Those few minutes were an eternity for Percy, because, come on. It wasn't like you got to do real magic with real magic wands every day. He waited by the apartment door for his mom, bouncing from foot to foot until his mother finally arrived. "Come on mom, come on! We have to go!" Sally laughed at the energetic child pulling her arm in an attempt to move faster.

"Honey, have you thought about the fact that Diagon Alley is in London. On the other side of the world?"

Percy's face dropped. He _had_ forgotten about that. "How will we get there then mom? If it's on the other side of the world, we'd have to fly on a plane, but you don't like planes. Unless you have a magic-y way of traveling long distances." He eyed her suspiciously. Ever since he'd been told about magic, Percy had asked his mother to show him stuff, but she claimed to not remember how to do it. "You have a way of transport, don't you? You avoided my eyes and you're frowning slightly." Percy sighed. "Ok, never mind you lied, let's get on with this."

Sally looked at her son in shock. She had never seen the cold, calculating side of him that could pick apart a person as easy as he could breathe. She stuttered slightly. "Ok, so we need to go somewhere that the muggles can't see us, or we'll have to obliviate some people."

Percy's eyes widened as he realized that he had let his inner Sherlock of the leash. _You have to keep it hidden Percy, people don't need the freak to show he knows he's a freak_ , he scolded himself mentally. It was something that came from living with Smelly Gabe, locking stuff up deep inside himself.

"Mom, if we need to go down a dark and spooky alleyway, could we get ice cream first?" Sally smiled, forgetting about the intellect her son had just shown as he settled back into the role of an ignorant happy-go-lucky child.

"Maybe not, honey. We need to do this as fast as we can, so let's not dawdle." Percy nodded and followed his mom down the 'dark and spooky' alleyway next to their apartment. He bent his knees slightly, eyes flicking to the shadows. He felt like something was watching him, and he didn't like it.

"Come on mom, hurry up. I want to go to London!" Percy stopped talking when his mom grabbed his hand and they were engulfed in blackness. Percy felt a jerk on his bellybutton, and pressure on his eyelids despite his attempts to keep them open. Percy would have yelled but he couldn't open his mouth to do so.

It was an uncomfortable way to travel, Percy thought idly to himself, but it felt like a roller coaster, so he wasn't complaining.

When Percy opened his eyes, he looked around in amazement. Apparently, they had teleported straight into Diagon Alley, and it was awesome. The shops, if you could call them that, were crooked and slanted and there was no method to the madness that was present everywhere Percy looked.

There were places selling potion ingredients, owls, even brooms (though, Percy didn't how anyone would earn money from selling cleaning implements).

The ADHD boy snapped out of his amazement by his mom tugging at his arm.

"Come on Percy, we have to get your stuff." Percy nodded and let himself be pulled along by his excited mother, ready to see what would happen next.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Wand

Percy had his mind blown so many times he couldn't be surprised any more. The first thing that exploded his perceptions of reality was the bank. Gringoots or something. The thing was run by freaking goblins! Scary ones at that. Percy never shivered from a glare as much as he did in there. The second amazing thing was getting his robes. It doesn't sound like much, but when he realized the tape measure was independent of the hands of the shopkeeper his jaw dropped. His mother giggled quietly at his face and Percy had relaxed slightly. Obviously Sally felt safe in Diagon Alley as bizarre as it was. And just seeing her happy brightened Percy's day. But now they were up to the last item on his magical shopping list, the one he'd been looking forward to the most. The one that his mom had left for last on purpose, just to annoy him. He was getting a wand.

Percy and his mom walked into the shop that didn't look like someone painted it since it'd been founded. The boy blinked as a tingle in the back of his skull started, a thing he identified as a reaction to magic. This store was saturated with it. He narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot. Suddenly a short man stepped out from behind a shelf stacked with wands. His graying hair and kind eyes calmed Percy for some reason. "Hello there, I'm Ollivander. Ah, Sally! Fir and unicorn hair, I believe. 13 and a half inches, reasonably supple." Percy's mom grinned.

"Now, who do we have here? Your son, Sally?" When the woman nodded, the eccentric old man continued. "Very well, which is your wand hand young man?" Percy glanced at him mom, wondering how that had anything to do with it.

"Um, well I can use both hands, but I prefer my ri-" The wand maker cut him off.

"That will do, now, hold your arms out, child. I must have something to base our search off of you know." Percy quickly spread his arms, holding them parallel to the ground, and glanced at his mom. She was barely hiding her smile at seeing him so uncomfortable. He scowled playfully at her and she let out a small chuckle. Percy's head flashed back around as a tape measure wound its way around his arm, then his fingers, and his nostrils.

The boy didn't even flinch, and he wondered how Ollivander could see the distances as he was facing away from where the young boy stood. ' _The same way I do this, young one.'_ Percy jumped as a voice spoke up.

He saw Ollivander rummaging through a wand box and smiled slightly. ' _Do you get the measurements through your mind?'_ Percy's curiosity was peaked, which was never a good thing for anyone who didn't love pure chaos.

' _Yes, child. You will find much stranger things in your life, so you must get used to magic or else it will overwhelm you. Now I do believe your mother is getting suspicious, so let's get back on track, shall we?'_ Percy mentally nodded and felt the subtle presence in his mind retreat. "All right, Percy, try this wand on for size. And don't forget that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way." The boy took the wand in the man's outstretched arm.

A wave of nausea run through him and he swayed slightly before regaining control of his mind. "Ah, chestnut and Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches. Extremely stiff. Often associated with self-indulgence. Hm, interesting." Percy frowned, the shopkeeper seemed insane! "Here you go, try this one. Elm and unicorn hair, 10 inches and supple."

 **-Line break-**

The process continued for a good half an hour. Ollivander choosing a wand and Percy picking it up. Some wands made Percy feel sick, and others broke something. Ollivander got increasingly excited as Percy shattered more of his shop. "Oh, a trick customer, eh? Don't worry, your wand is in here somewhere."

Sally had long since sat down and was looking on in awe as her son smashed up the wand maker's shop.

Ollivander brought out another Wand case. "Let's try this one, shall we? Elm and unicorn hair, 13 1/2 inches, rather supple. Give it a wave." Percy picked up the wand and cringed, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he frowned. Suddenly Percy was surrounded with a sea green light, the color of his eyes. Ollivander clapped his hands like a two-year-old. "Unicorn hair and Elm. One of my proudest creations. Known for being adept with the creatures of the magical world, loyal to a fault. It is an extremely good wand to have." ' _Good luck Perseus Jackson, you will need it.'_ Percy nodded his head to the old wand maker and followed his mom out of the shop. "Well, that took longer than I thought it would. Are you all right now dear?"

Sally looked at her son worriedly. Percy smiled at his mother's worry. "I'm fine mom don't worry. How many wands did you go through when you were getting your wand?" Percy asked, eager for the information.

"Well, mine only took a few tries." Sally brought out her wand. It was a sleek and elegant thing with a bump three-quarters of the way down the length. The grain didn't run into each other and it flowed down into the top where a slight indent was.

"Whoa. Your wand is so cool!" He pulled his own out of its box and a rush flew through him. Nothing physical happened, just the feeling of wonder as he stared at his wand. Contrary to his mom's wand, his had a smooth grip. The rest of the wood was riddled with knobby bits with no rhyme nor reason. It was beautiful in Percy's opinion. He smiled and tucked his wand back in its case. The rush left him but didn't leave him tired. He glanced at his mom and realized they had reached the spot they teleported in from. Percy took his mom's hand and the end of the trolley they had been wheeling around. And once again, they were off.

 **A.N. So guys, tell me what you think of this story :) PM or leave a review, hope you enjoyed for now**

 **Sorry if Percy is a bit OC, he's going to have a slightly different personality...**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Train

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to all of my 4 reviewers. I'm going to try to respond to every review, so tell me what you think should happen in future chapters :)  
**_

The next few months were torture for Percy. It was the holidays, so he didn't have to go to school. Gabe wasn't making it any better with his violent tendencies. And saying Percy was bored was an understatement. He wanted to practice magic, but his mom banned him from the trunk they had gotten him. Another problem had surfaced as well. Percy's dyslexia.

The appearance of wizardry hadn't magically (see what I did there?) fixed his dyslexia, and so Percy's mom had been digging through her old magic books to find something.

They had found that he had a knack for ancient Greek, though Percy still wasn't sure how they had concluded that, and he learned to read it in record time. Sally then transfigured the words in his books to the dead language. Percy still couldn't read fast, but at least his dyslexia was out of the way now.

Soon enough it was time to go. "Come on Percy, we'll be late!" Percy hurried after his mom to the same alleyway that they had apparated to Diagon Alley from the first time. He grabbed his mother's arm, and they were off to catch a train.

-Line break-

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Percy and his mom walked towards the barrier between the two worlds. Before they reached the brick wall, though, they saw a black-haired boy wandering around looking lost, wheeling around a trolley with Hogwarts supplies on it. "Damn letter. Doesn't tell you where to go. Stay here, honey." Percy nodded as Sally approached the boy.

When she returned, the stranger in tow, she gestured to Percy. "Harry, this is Percy. Percy this is Harry. Do you know how to get onto the platform, dear?" Harry shook his head, looking nervous and overwhelmed.

Sally shook her head looking slightly irritated and pointed to the platform barrier. "You need to run through that to reach the platform. Percy, dear, could you show him?" Percy grinned at his mom, even though he was screaming 'NO!' on the inside, and ran at the barrier.

While he trusted his mom, running straight at a brick barrier was a bit outside his comfort zone. Percy braced himself for impact but cheered mentally when he passed straight through the wall. He slowed and took in his surroundings. A massive red steam train sat on shining tracks. His mom's voice came from behind him. "It's amazing, isn't it? I remember my first time seeing it. I was almost as speechless as you." Percy nodded, then shook his head to clear it, and turned to face his mom.

She smiled seeing him turn and pulled Harry up next to her. "Percy, look after Harry all right. If anything happens, you two need to stick together, no matter what." Harry looked shocked at Sally's declaration, but Percy gave him a grin.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now Harry." Harry smiled and Sally drew Percy into a tight embrace. When she let go, Percy doubled over, heaving in breaths and gasping. Sally rolled her eyes and pulled Harry into a looser hug.

Harry looked surprised by the contact, and Percy frowned as he noticed Harry try to contain a flinch. Why is he upset at physical contact? Unless… no, he has no bruises. Possibly mental abuse instead of physical? I don't have enough information, but it's pointing towards the former. His mom broke Percy out of his thoughts, ushering them towards the train. "Bye boys!" She yelled as they boarded. Percy waved, and gave her a grin, hoping that it wouldn't be too horrible at home without him.

Once he and Harry had boarded the train, they spent a bit in silence, trying to find a compartment. They found one and sat down on opposite sides. "So Harry, what's your opinion on candy?" Percy asked, defusing any tension in the air. Harry grinned, and they started a debate over which candy was the best out of the limited few they'd tried.

An hour later, a knock on the door of their compartment interrupted the boys' debate. The train had long since left the station, so why were people still walking around. Percy, sitting closest, opened the door and saw a pudgy, red-haired boy standing there. "Um, hi, could I sit in here? All the others are full." Harry nodded, but Percy had narrowed his eyes at the boy. Nobody had entered the compartments next to them, so why did the boy lie?

Unless he wanted something from us, but neither of us is well known. Maybe Harry hasn't told me something, but still, that doesn't explain why Red came in here. Percy snapped out of his daze as Harry introduce himself to the stranger. "Hi, I'm Harry."

Percy but in "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." Red ignored him, confirming Percy's suspicions that Red was after Harry.

"Harry, like Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, probably concerned that a random stranger knew his name.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley"

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Loss of a Friend

Ron watched Harry in wonder. Percy might have fallen for the act too if he hadn't seen the hint of triumph in Ron's eyes. Percy stuck his hand out, successfully diverting the redhead's attention. "Hi, I'm Percy. Ron, right?" Ron nodded stiffly. Ok, then he only wants Harry. The boy, still recovering from the thoughts of fame, didn't notice. Before Percy could react, Ron was speaking.

"Do you have the scar?" His voice was filled with reverence, but his eyes destroyed the image. Harry nodded, sighed, and pulled up the front of his hair. There on his forehead sat a lightning bolt shaped scar. It was puffy at the edges which were bright red, but Ron didn't seem to care.

That confused Percy. How did a scar make someone famous? "How did you get that, Harry?" The other green-eyed boy looked at him for the first time since Ron had entered.

"Um, well, there's this evil wizard called Volde- You-know-who, and he kil-killed my parents. But when he tried to kill me, it didn't work. And it left the scar." Harry sounded as though he was trying to remember something. "My Aunt and Uncle told me I got the scar in a car crash, so for eleven years, that was what I thought." Percy heard the choked-up voice that spoke the last sentence and reached towards his friend.

"Thanks for telling me, even though you didn't need to. Don't worry, you're not living with your aunt and uncle anymore. I'm sure my mom would love for you to live with us for the holidays. I have half a mind to call the police and charge your uncle with child abuse. How dare he throw a young boy, who definitely didn't have any friends because of his bully of a cousin, under a freaking staircase. A staircase! You could have gotten injuries or back problems from having to stoop constantly. It isn't the eighteen hundreds, how dare he make you do the manual labour in his house. Also, you said he made you cook for him? I'll assume that it's not a new chore."

Percy waited until Harry nodded to continue. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal, making a small child go near open flames on purpose is a health hazard, and if you got hurt and he made you cook again, that is child abuse. I'm going to tear him apart with my bare hands if I ever see him! And Volde-whatever the heck his name is." By now Percy was pacing the length of the compartment. He hadn't yelled during his rant, but it didn't make his words less powerful. Harry was shocked. He'd gotten the impression when he met Percy that the boy was a naïve, innocent little kid who had a flair for the dramatics. This was a whole different side of the boy Harry called a friend.

Percy stopped packing and came back to his seat across from Harry next to the window. He looked at his feet when he talked to Harry, completely ignoring Ron.

"Sorry about that Harry, I, um, got a bit carried away. Forgive me please?" Percy glanced up when he heard a laugh.

"Forgive you? What is there to forgive? I've never seen anyone blow up at Uncle Vernon. It was amazing!" Percy was stunned but happy that he didn't upset his new friend.

"Thank you, but Volde-someone and Vernon are both still mine when I find them." Percy grinned, picturing the painful ways he could torture the 'uncle' of his friend. Harry shuddered at the expression on the twelve-year-old's face. It was almost evil, but Harry didn't think it'd hurt anyone innocent.

"Hello, have you seen my frog, I've lost it somewhere." A chubby looking boy entered the compartment. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but the worry in them was clean too see.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen a frog. Did you want help to find it?" The boy near the door shook his head. "I'm Percy by the way, this is Harry, and this is Ron." Harry waved when he was introduced, but Ron scowled.

The boy smiled at Percy. "I'm Neville, nice to meet you Percy, Harry." Neville left out Ron's name and left the compartment.

Percy grinned. And then the questions started.

-Line break-

Percy had avoided the topic of his stepfather, but when Harry asked what his mom was like Percy smiled. "She is the most beautiful, kind, caring, considerate person on the planet and has never raised her voice at me, even though I'm definitely impossible to look after sometimes. She works at a candy shop at the moment, so she always smells like candy. Her smile is my favourite thing about her. She doesn't do it often at the moment because of Gabe, but when she does, it lights up her whole face and makes every human around her feel like they can do anything. Of course, Gabe isn't human, so it doesn't work in him. She is an amazing cook and her blue cookies are the best on this entire planet. And she's my mom, so that's a bonus." Percy was still smiling, and Harry smiled too at seeing the expression on his first friend's face. The redhead ruined the moment.

"I bet my mum's better." Percy frowned. It wasn't like he wasn't happy that the kid loved his mom, but his tone made it sound like Percy's mom was garbage. "I bet that your mum doesn't love you and married your stepfather to spite you. She's probably a horrible person and forced you to say that. Because she hates you." Ron's voice was low now so that only Percy could hear it.

The said boy turned to Ron. "Excuse me? Are you trying to say what I think you're saying? That my mom is-?" Percy took a deep breath as he heard someone shush them through the wall of their compartment. He had been raising his voice, and he needed to stop. "I'm sorry. But who are you to say my mom hates me? Or that she is a horrible person? Because I swear on my life, she is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. I have nothing against you thinking your mom is better, but how dare you insult the only person who has cared for me for the past eleven years of my life." Ron looked at Harry, aghast.

"I said nothing of the sorts. All I did was comment on if he would give me some famous cookies. You 'friend' is accusing me of things I didn't do!" Percy's jaw dropped. Harry looked between the two and shook his head. He didn't know if Ron was lying, but if he hadn't, then Percy was.

Percy looked at Harry's doubtful expression, and Ron's gleeful one and shook his head too. "I'm going for a walk, are you coming too, Harry?" The boy once again shook his head and Percy sighed as he left the compartment. He could feel the friendship between the two of them stretching further and further thanks to the redhead. He had gotten his first proper friend, and now he was losing it thanks to a greedy, self-centred pig.

Percy was wandering down the aisle, ignoring the prying eyes of the Hogwarts students either side of him when he knocked into a girl. He stumbled and stopped himself before he noticed the girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Percy was about to apologise again when the girl stood up straight.

"I'm fine, but have you seen Neville's toad?" Percy glanced at her.

"Like, the same Neville that asked earlier? He still hasn't found it?" The girl shook her head. "Ok. No, I haven't seen the toad, but I'm going to help find it." The girl looked at him funny, then stuck out her hand.

I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Percy shook the hand.

"Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Hermione. Where did Neville last see this toad?"

 _ **Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you. we have 1262 views as of the time I write this chapter.  
**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Making Some Friends

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Hermione and Percy met up with Neville halfway down the train. They started asking everyone whether they had seen the toad, Trevor. It soon became obvious that Trevor was MIA and Neville got upset. "I want is Trevor. Someone has to have taken him." Percy led his search party to an empty compartment.

"Hey, Neville. It's all right. Trevor is probably hanging out in the bottom of the Trolley Lady's trolley, having the time of his life. He'll find us when we're off the train, he is your pet." Neville looked a bit brighter at Percy's speech. He patted Neville's back and turned to Hermione. "Hey, do you know when we stop?" Hermione shrugged, "I can go talk to the train conductor if you like." Percy looked at her gratefully, then nodded his head at Neville, who looked like he was thinking. "Would you? I have to look after Mr Longbottom here." Hermione smiled and walked out of the compartment towards the front of the train.

Percy was about to ask Neville something when a boy with albino blonde hair walking in, followed by two chubby looking goons. "What have we here? A mud-blood and a half-blood? Pathetic." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Rethink your intimidation tactics, dude. Neville's a Pureblood and I'm a half-blood." The black-haired boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." Neville looked at Percy in shock and said person winked.

The blonde stuck his nose in the air, acting like he was above the boy who still held his hand out waiting for him to shake it. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Percy grinned, still with his hand out, though it was dropping from tiredness. "Bond. James Bond."

Draco, Percy didn't want to call him Malfoy, frowned while Neville grinned. "Are you going to shake my hand, dude? 'Cause if not then I'm putting it down." Draco frowned even more but shook the outstretched hand timidly. Percy dropped his arm and rubbed it, wincing dramatically. Neville rolled his eyes. In the few moments he'd known Percy, he had figured out the black-haired youth was a Drama Queen.

"Draco, are you going to sit, or just stand there?" Percy gestured to the seat across from him.

Draco threw his hand in the air and turned to storm out of the compartment. "Really? I thought we were getting along well."

The blonde boy snarled. "We were not getting along!" Percy raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat as Draco and his minions stalked silently out of the compartment.

Once they had left, he dropped the pretence of the sarcastic person he was and frowned, deep in thought. "Percy? What's wrong?" Neville was worried, he didn't know what had just happened, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"I wonder why Draco is so afraid to make friends? I mean, he looked petrified when he shook my hand, almost as though he realised that he wanted friends, but couldn't have them. Maybe it's bullies, and he wants to protect people? But that wouldn't explain the goons. Or the fact he's so accustomed to getting what he wants. And he introduced himself, the last name first. His mom or dad? The last name first, rich parents based on the quality of the uniform, unwillingness to shake my hand. Daddy Malfoy must be important." Percy blinked as he realised he'd said that out loud.

Neville looked bewildered. How had the dopey, sarcastic, confident boy that Neville had met, turn into the Wizarding equivalent of Sherlock Holmes? Percy opened his mouth to explain, when Hermione walked in, dressed in her school robes.

"We arrive in the station in about fifteen minutes. You guys should get dressed. I've already told Harry and Ron." Percy nodded and hurried out to the bathroom to get changed.

 **-Line break-**

The rest of the train ride was pretty normal. When Percy got back from the bathroom, he asked Hermione what Ron and Harry were doing.

"Well, Ron was explaining Quidditch to Harry, and they seemed to be good friends now." Percy's face fell, and he realised that he' lost his new friend to the redhead. He covered his disappointment and asked with a childlike wonder, "What's Quidditch?" The rest of the journey was filled with Hermione trying to explain what the game was using her limited knowledge that came from the multiple books she had read, and whether it's muggle equivalent as called football or soccer. Neville joined in on the discussion. All too soon Percy had to go back to his first compartment to grab his bag.

He jogged to the compartment, hoping to be fast enough to meet up with Neville and Hermione before they got to the castle. Once he reached the compartment, however, Harry was glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm getting my bag."

Harry scowled, and Percy's heart sank to see Ron's triumphant face. Percy had failed. "Look, I'll just grab my bag and then I'll get out of your hair." Harry glance at Ron who nodded. Harry stepped aside, and Percy ran out of the compartment that used to hold his friend. Harry was gone. Percy hadn't kept his promise to his mom.

He ran back to Hermione and Neville's compartment, now the only place where he had friends. Once he got inside, he sat, not bothering to close the door. Percy put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his thighs. He pulled on his hair in frustration, not letting a sound come from his mouth. He barely heard his friends asking what was wrong as he felt his heart harden. Percy hadn't even known Harry for an hour, but it still hurt to know someone he considered a friend had abandoned him. Percy pulled himself together. He looked up and grinned tiredly. "Sorry about that guys, thanks for helping." He noticed that the door was closed now, probably thanks to Hermione. He took deep breaths, eyes closed, as he heard Neville speak.

"What happened Percy?" The said boy opened his eyes and explained.

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	8. Chapter 7 - A Trip to Hogwarts

"What! That scumbag. The piece of dirt! How dare he! When I find him, he's going to get a piece of my mind!" Hermione was in an outrage, almost walking right out of the compartment until Percy stopped her. Neville was quiet, but his eyes gave it away. They were brown boiling infernos, bubbling, and they threatened to spill any minute.

Percy sighed, this was exactly what he didn't want. "Hermione, Neville, calm down. You don't need to get angry for me. He made his choice and there's nothing you can do about it." The furious duo calmed slightly.

Neville took a few deep breaths. "Ok, Perce, but the next time I see them, they're going to meet the bottom of my shoe." Percy looked at Neville in a new light. When he had first met the boy, it had seemed that Neville was a scared, blubbering mess. But now, Neville spoke confidently, without a speck of doubt in his tone.

Percy nodded to his friend. "Thanks, Nev." Percy's ears caught the whistle of the train. "I think we're coming into the station now, guys. Let's go."

-Line break-

The first years followed Hagrid to a lake. Percy stared at the massive body of water in awe. It was a deep blue, dark enough to look black, and Percy saw the currents running through it. The lily pads that sat on the edge of the lake were large enough that Percy could lie on one and still have space. Percy couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful water, and Hermione had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Hagrid was gesturing to the boats that had appeared, and the trio got into one. The fourth person to join the group was Draco. The platinum-haired boy grumbled but got in when he saw the only other spot was with Harry and Ron. Percy smiled at the Pureblood's attitude and turned to find Neville glaring at Harry and Ron, who were having a grand time on their own boat. Percy patted Neville's back, and Draco looked surprised.

"What do you have against the Boy Who Lived? I would've thought you loved him."

Neville and Hermione scowled in unison at the mention of Harry, and Percy just sighed.

"The scumbag used to be Percy's friend, and betrayed him for the rat called Ron Weasley." Percy looked at Neville pointedly when the boy said that. "But Percy says its not Harry's fault and tried to convince us it wasn't."

Draco frowned. "You couldn't have known him for more than a day by the sound of it, so why are you so upset?"

Percy sighed again but spoke before Neville. "Well, it wasn't just that he dismissed me for no reason, but I made my mom a promise, and by being friends with Ron, Harry's giving up any chance of normalcy."

Draco was confused. "How is Potter giving up normalcy? He's only being friends with someone." Percy looked at the blonde incredulously.

"Ron only became friends with Harry for the fame, you expect Weasley to just let Harry do nothing? Sorry to break it to you, pal, but Ron will push Harry to do some stupid stuff." Draco nodded, the theory made sense.

By the time Draco had another question, gasps from the other first years brought him to the present. They reached the castle, and it looked awesome. It reminded Percy of one of those old medieval castles and he whistled. All the lights were on, so the school was lit up like a lantern, showing every feature in prominent detail.

It was a short-lived sight though, as the shore was fast approaching. The boats hitting the edge of the lake snapped the students out of their stupor. Percy promised to go swimming in it one day. He turned to the rest of his trio when he saw something sitting on the grass.

"Neville I found Trevor!" the boy rushed to the toad and cradled it in his arms.

"Thank you, Percy. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found him."

Percy smiled, embarrassed at the compliment. "See, I told you he'd find us."

Draco scowled and started to walk inside.

"Hey, wait up Draco! Come on guys, he's going to escape!" Percy's friends grinned and joined their black-haired friend in running up the front steps to Draco.

Hagrid knocked on the huge oak doors that Draco was waiting in front of.

A lady with her hair opened it easily enough that Percy thought it might have been magic. "I'm going to get in so much trouble at this school." He whispered to Neville.

If the teacher heard him, she didn't show it, though the corner of her lips twitched upwards. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be Sorted into your houses.

"The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Percy sighed, "I'm going to get into so much trouble, I can feel it."

Professor McGonagall led the first years into a stone room with a set of double doors that led somewhere noisy.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Hermione sniggered at Ron and Percy saw why. The boy had a smudge of dirt on his face that had been rubbed vigorously if the red marks surrounding it said anything.

Draco tapped his foot, and Percy turned to him. "What's wrong Draco? Isn't it my job to be fidgeting?" Draco looked at him curiously, stilling his agitated foot.

"Your job? Why is it your job." Percy grimaced slightly.

"Well, I kind of have ADHD and dyslexia, so I fidget a lot and I can't read well." Percy looked at the cracked stone floor and waited for his new friends to move away and ignore him, but was surprised when Neville patted his shoulder.

"I have ADHD too, just not dyslexia. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you can't do anything to stop it." Percy looked up and studied Draco and Hermione's faces. They were open and honest and he saw they didn't care about it. He smiled at them. "Thanks, guys. I guess I'm a bit insecure." He laughed.

The four of them turned just in time to see the ghosts.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the next chapter! This one was a bit hard to write, so apologies if it doesn't read well.**

 **Also, school is starting again tomorrow, so the chapters might take a bit longer to come out. As you can probably tell, I have trouble with keeping a regular schedule, but the updates will most likely come on the weekends.**

 **See you then! :)**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	9. Chapter 8 - The Sorting

Percy had thought nothing else in the magical world could surprise him. He was wrong. As soon as he saw the ghosts come out of the floor, he knew they had raised the bar. But seriously, why were there ghosts in a magical castle? They weren't just flimsy transparent ghosts either. They were going full Casper mode. Pearly white bodies with actual human shapes. "Someone's been watching too much Casper." He mumbled to Hermione, and she giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

The ghosts were talking about a ghost named Peeves. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" Percy grinned at the ghost who had spoken.

Before anyone could answer, the Friar who really needed to do yoga or something because he was on the chubby side, spoke. "New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few kids muttered a yes, and Percy nodded enthusiastically to make up for the lackluster answer.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Percy pouted when the ghosts floated away but straightened when Professor McGonagall shot him a look. He had enough experience in new schools to realize when the teacher was deciding where to put you on the detention list in their brain.

Neville glanced at him but said nothing. McGonagall led the first years through the double doors and Percy whistled quietly. "Dang, that's awesome."

The hall was massive, with lit candles floating around the walls. The tables were separated into four long rows, each with a banner that depicted an animal. There was one table on a platform at the front of the hall where a bunch of adults was sitting, who Percy assumed to be teachers.

Percy heard Hermione whispering to Neville and dropped back to join them. "They bewitched the roof to look like the sky. I read it in Hogwarts a History." Percy was worried about what would happen if it rained outside but was distracted by McGonagall leading the first years up to the steps in front of the teachers' table. He looked at the rest of the school for the first time. There were thousands of students chatting amongst themselves, separated into four colors, like the tables, and everyone various ages.

His stomach turned. "How do you guys think we get sorted? Do we have to fight something? 'Cause that sounds dangerous." Neville's face went a bit green at the thought of fighting something and Hermione grimaced.

"I hope we don't have to fight something, but Hogwarts a History had nothing on the sorting."

McGonagall interrupted the conversation by putting a worn hat onto a four-legged stool. The hall fell into silence and then the hat burst out singing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_ _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_ _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall applauded and cheered while most of the first years were staring in disbelief at the singing hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Was all McGonagall said.

Percy paled when he heard the hat sorted through memories, but his panic was cut short by McGonagall calling the first name.

The first part of the Sorting went by in a daze. Then McGonagall called "Granger, Hermione." Hermione smiled nervously at the boys and Percy gave her an encouraging grin as she walked towards the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head and she sat there for only a minute before the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!" The red table burst into applause and Hermione took off the hat and walked to her table.

A few more names were called, and McGonagall hesitated as she said the next name. "Jackson, Perseus." A few teachers gasped and others smiled sadly, but none of the students seemed to know what was happening. Percy walked over to the stool, head high, hopefully not conveying how nervous he felt. He sat, and the hat was placed on his head, falling over his eyes to obscure the sight of the thousands of students staring at him.

 _Well, who do we have here? Oh, you're one of them I see.  
_

Percy frowned, one of who? _  
_

_Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Now, where are we to put you? Hmm. You have the bravery of a lion, and, while you may not be book smart, you possess the intellect of a raven. Most definitely the cunning of a snake and loyalty of a badger. How curious. Which would you be in, Mr. Jackson?_

Percy thought for a bit. 'I don't think I could keep up with Ravenclaw, they would be expected to be on top of every subject, and that's not happening. Hufflepuff sound nice, loyalty? I like the idea of that, but I wouldn't be able to do anything there.'

Percy stopped for a second. 'I need to keep my promise to my mom about keeping Harry safe, so being in the same house as him would definitely help. But what house would he be in? Ron's house for sure, so that the guy could keep Harry under control, so whatever house Ron's in then. Mr. Hat, have you ever sorted a Weasley?

 _I do believe I have, many of them, and they all ended in Gryffindor if that helps your little investigation._

Percy blushed. 'Could I be in Gryffindor please?'

 _Are you sure, Mr. Jackson? Your mother was in Slytherin, you know You would fit in quite well. I must warn you, that if you choose Gryffindor, the headmaster will attempt to manipulate you into doing his bidding, and you would be hard pressed to resist. Mr. Weasley would try to separate you from the rest of your house and friends. This is what you would face if you were placed in the house of Lions. Are you sure?_

Percy hesitated. Did he really want to suffer at the hands of everybody, only to keep one traitor of a friend safe? Yes. Yes, he did. If not for Harry, then for his mother who had looked after him his entire life and not once complained. 'Yes, I am sure about my choice.'

 _All right then, let's see how you do in,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy took off the hat and stumbled to the table where Hermione sat. As he slid in next to her, he noticed the hall's silence. "Why is everyone staring, Hermione?" She looked at him funny. "Really? You took ages under that hat. I'm pretty sure you are the longest hat stall ever!" Percy looked around and McGonagall recovered from her shock to continue reading out the names.

Percy didn't pay attention until McGonagall called, "Longbottom, Neville."

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Please review if you have any ideas for the future. To those who wanted to put Percy in a different house, I'm sorry, but you saw his reasons. I really wanted to put him in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but it wouldn't fit with the very flimsy outline that I have for the story.**

 **Anyway, see you again soon!**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	10. Chapter 9 - The Feast

**Before the chapter begins, I would like to thank Zithas for being an amazing help with ideas for the future of the book. They've been brilliant at providing ideas and improving them.**

 **Anyways, without further ado. Here's the chapter!**

Neville looked nervous as he walked up to the hat. The boy stumbled a few times before the hat was placed on his head, and Neville jumped as the voice entered his mind. _Ah, another one of you. Let's see. You're loyal and definitely hard working. But what's this? You are brave underneath your nervousness. Hmm, let's see how you'll do in,_ "Gryffindor!" The red table cheered and the nervous boy walked over to the table to sit with his friends. Percy pat him on the back. "Good job Nev, I knew you'd make it!" Neville smiled, relieved that he'd been placed with his friends.

A bit of time passed before the next familiar name was called out. "Malfoy, Draco." Harry and his bud, Weasley, sneered at the platinum-haired boy as he passed. Draco ignored them, but Percy could almost feel the hurt flashing in the boy's eyes. Draco reached the hat and after a few minutes, the hat called out, "Slytherin!" The green house cheered, along with Percy and Neville. The rest of the houses gave the duo weird looks, but they didn't seem to notice.

More names went by, and more people got put into their houses, until McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry." The hall fell into silence before breaking out in whispers.

"Harry Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"Wow, Potter has a lot of nicknames," Percy whispered to Hermione, who nodded.

"And not all of them good. Boy Who Lived? that's a sucky name." Neville murmured to Percy.

Percy grinned at his friend. "Almost as bad as Perseus."

Neville stared. "Your name is Perseus? No wonder you want to be called Percy."

"Yeah, it's not fun." Percy winced.

The scowling hat interrupted their conversation. "Gryffindor." Percy's eyebrow raised at the sass and dislike that the hat demonstrated. Harry's face was bright red, a sign he'd been insulted multiple times by the magical piece of clothing.

The hall burst out in applause, with the red table cheering loudest. Two redheaded twins were skipping around, arm in arm, singing "We got Potter. We got Potter." The Gryffindor trio groaned, and Neville scowled at the red-faced boy approaching the table.

After the hall quieted down, about twenty minutes later, McGonagall read the next name. Percy ignored the professor in favor of studying the surrounding people. There was Hermione on his left, and Neville across the table from him. On Neville's left was a sandy-haired boy, and next to Blonde Hair was the Boy Who Lived himself. Percy tapped his knee as he waited for the sorting to be over. He stared at the roof of the Great Hall and thought for a bit.

Though Percy had been introduced to magic when he was ten he had never seen it before, in an effort by his mom for him to not become dependent on it. He had only really seen magic when he got injured and his mom healed him. The first big bit of magic he saw was when his mom apparated him, to Diagon there had been so much going on that it had taken most of his remaining holidays to wrap his head around it. Now, after such an emotionally taxing day, Percy was on the border of a migraine, but he shoved it to the back of his mind for him to focus on when he was alone, not surrounded by people who could use it against him.

Hermione nudged him with her elbow, and he turned his attention to reality, ignoring the building throbbing behind his eyes. Neville looked at him worldly from across the table, and Percy smiled reassuringly at his friend, before focussing on the front of the hall. The last student was being sorted, and it took Percy a second to realize who it was. Ron Weasley, in all his glory, was red-faced and sweating under the hat. He looked about to faint when the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" It said this with almost the same venom as Harry's sorting, if not more, and Percy grinned once again as the hat gave pain to an unworthy student. Weasley tore the hat off his head and all but sprinted to the red table, his siblings cheering as he went, though Percy thought he saw the redheaded twins glare at the younger boy. Percy shook his head and ignored the pain in his butt in favor of paying attention to the Headmaster.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Percy looked at his empty plate and was about to ask Hermione where the food was when the plates filled with every food imaginable. There was a roast lamb, pumpkin pie and even a few foods that Percy had never seen before. His cup - sorry, _goblet_ remained empty, but Percy spotted other students staring at their own goblets before the drinking implements filled with a liquid. Percy stared at his cup and envisioned the goblet filling with coke. The goblet filled with the brown sugary heaven before the young boy grinned and the goblet refilled with a blue mixture. He took a sip and sighed in happiness. Thank you magic for inventing blue coke. His friends looked at him weirdly and he grinned and turned his attention back to the food. His mouth dropped as he realized the true amount of edible stuff on the table in front of him, and Neville laughed at his expression. Percy retaliated with the mature thing. Poking his tongue out at his friend and blowing a raspberry. The two of the devolved into laughter, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the two.

Once the two boys had calmed down, Percy shoveled food onto his plate and eating it almost as fast. Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Honestly, Percy. You would think that your mother taught you manners. Don't you dare reply with food still in your mouth." Percy closed his mouth and flushed red. Neville laughed at his friend's misfortune until Hermione turned to him. "Don't think that you're much better, Neville. Honestly boys. Your animals!" The tables were turned and Neville was the one blushing red until him and Hermione joined in on Percy's hysterical laughing.

A half hour later, a prefect came to show them the way to the dormitory.

The red-head led the first years up the _moving_ staircases, past the prankster ghost, and through the talking painting to the common room where he directed the girls to the left side of the room and the boys to the right.

Percy and Neville waved to their female friend and they climbed the stairs to their dormitory. They found a door and sighed in relief as they realized that the two were in the same room. They entered and only Neville managed to suppress his groan as they saw Weasley and Harry along with the brunette boy from earlier along with another boy they hadn't seen before.

Weasley turned to the two newcomers and raised an eyebrow at the two. "Well, look what the cat dragged in? Don't get used to sleeping up here, they'll send you two the dungeons soon, snakes."

Neville looked down at the floor, his ears turning red and he made his way over to his bed opposite the door. Percy, however, raised a cynical eyebrow. "I don't know if you have enough brains to realize this, dumbo, but I happen to be in the class of Mammals rather than the class Reptilia which a snake belongs to. Therefore, implying that Neville and myself are snakes is impossible based on the features that each class represents." Ron's face went red, and he glared at the boy standing in front of him. Percy smirked, knowing for a fact that the redhead didn't understand the majority of the words that he'd just said, and turned to the bed in the bed next to Neville. The boy stared at his friend until Percy grinned at him and turned to get ready for bed. Neville relaxed and got ready for bed himself, ready for whatever the next day brought on him.

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have any ideas for the future.**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_


	11. Chapter 10 - A Breakfast with Lions

The boy wandered down the corridor. It was dark, lit only with spluttering candles and torches. The stones were slimy under his bare feet and he could feel the walls crumbling under his fingers. The end of the hall loomed, dark and foreboding, in front of him and he stopped. There was a small door before him and he tried to turn the handle, only to find it was locked. He pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!" A bright beam shot out of the wand and hit the handle. When he pushed on the handle this time, it turned, and the door slid open. The boy entered the room, looking around curiously before hearing a growl. His head turned ever so slowly, and he found himself under the jaws of a three-headed beast. The dog growled at him and the boy put his hand up placatingly. The dog tilted its head to the side and whined pitifully as though he wanted to make a friend. "Don't worry bud," the boy said as he stepped forward curiously. There was no fear in his stance, even in the face of certain death. His sea-green eyes gleamed with sadness as he watched the dog paw the ground, straining against the iron collar that imprisoned him. "I'll get you out of here, don't worry." The boy's hand faded, and the dog whined again. "Hey. Hey, it's all right. I'll get you free soon, wait a bit longer. Okay?" The dog's heads lowered in submission. As the boy faded out of reality, his hand touched the dog's middle snout and disappeared.

Percy woke with a start. He heard the snores of his roommates, but that wasn't what woke him. A vague feeling of sadness weighed down on the boy's chest and it was as though he'd dreamt something important but couldn't remember what. It was as though someone had stolen the memory. He sighed, realizing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and slid out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

After stepping out of the shower and putting on his clothes, Percy sat on the end of his bed. He stared at the black winter sky out the window and sighed. He would never have guessed his first few days of the Wizarding World would be so hectic and dramatic. Finding a friend in Harry, then losing him to Ron. Then finding Hermione and Neville, who both were so protective of him. And Draco. He wasn't too sure about the platinum-haired boy, but Percy's gut trusted him, and Percy had learned to trust his instincts. So, he'd stick around the Pureblood for a bit longer and see what happened.

A few minutes later, Percy picked up his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and turned to the first page. He sighed as he tried to decode the scramble of letters and took longer than he should have to remember that the words were Greek and that his mom had Transfigured them, so Percy could read easier.

Percy was pulled out of the book when his dorm mates stirred. First was Neville, who glanced at Percy and shrugged as he got out of bed to change. Then was Seamus, the black-haired boy from last night, and then a boy Percy guessed was Dean Thomas from the names on the door. Next came Harry, who glared at everyone in the room when he woke, and Percy could almost feel the confusion rolling off Seamus and Dean in waves. Percy yawned as he stashed his books in his trunk, slipping up to the door and turning to glance at Neville. "Are you coming to eat or are you waiting for these slowpokes?" Percy gestured to Dean and Seamus, grinning jokingly at them. Neville rolled his eyes and joined Percy at the door, before the two made their way to breakfast in the Great Hall, meeting up with Hermione in the common room.

"Do you guys know what we're doing today?" Percy looked at the two.

Hermione shook her head. "I assume classes start today, but I'm not sure which classes." Percy nodded, satisfied with the information.

The trio entered the Great Hall and moved to sit at the Gryffindor table. Percy sat down and glanced around the hall, taking in the students and the teachers who were there. He spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by Purebloods, but he didn't look happy. When Draco glanced up to take a bite of his meal, Percy waved at him and the platinum-haired boy waved back slightly. He gestured to the people around him and rolled his eyes, making Percy smirk at the other boy. Draco glared at the Gryffindor and his eyes begged to be saved. Percy sighed dramatically and reached up to take his tie off. Neville noticed what he was doing and looked at Percy curiously. Percy rolled his eyes and gestured to Draco who was sitting on the edge of his seat, looking ready to bolt, and Percy explained. "He looks bored. Ok, well not bored, but about to be murdered. So, I'm going to help him out, but his housemates would kill me for being a Gryffindor, so I'm taking off my tie and robes so it's not as obvious. I'll be back in a second."

Without waiting for a reply, Percy shed his outer robes and walked across the hall to the Slytherin table, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. When he reached the table, he stopped opposite Draco and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, kids could I borrow Mr Malfoy for a second? Thank you." He waved for Draco to follow him, ignoring the student's nods and suspicious glances. 'Damn, American accent.' He shoved the thoughts from his mind and slipped back into character. "Follow me, Mr Malfoy." Percy walked away, and Draco followed, trying to contain a smile.

Once they reached the edge of the hall Draco let out a rush of air and grinned. "Mr Malfoy? I must say, I rather enjoy you talking to me as though I'm the boss?" Percy raised an eyebrow and turned to face the Slytherin. "Don't get used to it Draco. Now, what was going on back there?" By now they had reached the doors of the Great Hall, and the Slytherin students had turned their attention to other things.

Draco's happy attitude diminished, and Percy started leading them back towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, you know. Being fawned over by people who want to get on my father's good side, not that he has one. Yawning my way through girls asking me to date them for the money ]my family holds. The usual."

Percy looked at Draco like he'd gone mad. "You have to put up with that every day?" Draco shrugged.

They were at the Gryffindor table by now and Percy sat down in his spot, Draco sitting next to him. Percy smirked as he saw ]the Pureblood didn't even seem to realize that his posture relaxed, and he slumped like everyone else was at the lion's table.

Neville nodded to the Slytherin, who nodded back, seeming to be fine with the 'imposter' from the snake house.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked at the other boy in disgust. "Why did you bring _him_ over here? He's a snake!"

Percy looked at her in surprise. "Hermione? Are you alright? You remember Draco, right? From last night?" Draco rolled his eyes at Percy's attempts to pacify his friend.

"Of course, I remember, you nitwit, but he's a snake! Why is he not with his Pureblood friends?" Hermione sneered at the blonde boy.

Draco attempted to look as though he wasn't offended by the Muggle-born, but Percy saw right through the mask. "Hermione, you can either apologize or go sit somewhere else. Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't give you the right to bully him, or any of his housemates." By the end of his little speech, Percy's face was as cold as ice.

Hermione looked down and nodded. "Sorry, Draco." Percy nodded and turned as Neville spoke up.

"Hey, Draco, what's it like in Slytherin?" Draco looked around, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it. I've been brought up in a household where everyone hates muggle-born, but I've never understood that idea.

Being in Slytherin means living up to the lofty standards everyone gives you. You have to act like a Pureblood for the parents, act evil and talk back to all the other houses since that's what they expect, even Ravenclaw. You have to get good grades but also be social, because if you have bad grades then you're a slob who doesn't know the levitation spell, but if you don't study, then you're an antisocial freak who doesn't know the material and sits in the corner with your head in a book all day. So yeah, the usual."

Percy and Neville gaped. No wonder nobody ever seemed happy in Slytherin.

Hermione, on the other hand, was frowning. Not being able to study meant having to do it at night, and that couldn't be healthy for anybody, let alone teenagers whose sleep hormones are already irregular.

Before anyone could sleep, McGonagall arrived to hand out the timetables.

Draco spoke up. "Professor McGonagall, do you happen to have a Slytherin timetable?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Sorry Mr Malfoy, I don't. But if you hurry to your table, then you might catch Professor Snape as he hands them out." Draco nodded and scurried off to the Slytherin table.

McGonagall turned to face the rest of the group. "I do not mind if Mr Malfoy sits here for the time being. But if one ruckus is started because of him, he is banned from this table and you from his. Do you understand?" She waited until they all nodded and walked away, handing out timetables as she went.

Draco returned a few moments later and sat down. "What do you lot have?"

Hermione gestured for him to pass over his timetable and studied it once it was in her hand. "Potions first period and flying on Friday are the only classes we have with Slytherins."

"Aww, but that means Drakey Boy will be alone." Percy pouted. Draco grimaced and was about to reply, probably with sarcasm, when Percy spoke up again. "How long until first period starts?"

Hermione glanced at the timetable again, her eyes widening as she stood. "It's almost started. We need to go to class. Now."

Percy glanced woefully at his unfinished breakfast but followed the others out of the hall and towards his first lesson in magic.

 **Here's the next chapter for all of those who still care about this story. Review if there are any grammar/spelling errors or if you have an idea _or_ if you just want to say hi :)**

 _ **Eat**_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Save the world!**_

 _ **P.S I'm going to have a poll up on my profile about where the story's going to go, go check it out :)**_


End file.
